


Anime one shots

by Aphmauisweet, Nick_n_Fox



Series: Gays working together [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), One Piece, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphmauisweet/pseuds/Aphmauisweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_n_Fox/pseuds/Nick_n_Fox
Summary: More shit will be added be patient lolThis is Aphmauisweet uhhhhNick_n_Fox can add more too cause we sharing ig uwu maybe idk how co-creators work-Your turn to talk hoeHey! It's Nick, and let's just sayThis book may be amazing or it may be the funniest shit to readProbably ganna write some random shit in here with random ass ships
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Gays working together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855951
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Hi hi hi hi one shots coming soon!


	2. Shinkami fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little love confession

_A love confession_

**_Today's the day!_** Kaminari thought to himself as he headed to class 1-C. It was the end of the school year and Kaminari had one plan. He wanted to confess to hitoshi shinsou.

To him Shinsou was very attractive..then again he seemed to have a strange love for people with purple hair. He thought shinsou was cool too but maybe it was because of the whole opposites attract thing.

Either way kaminari was interested in him and wanted to atleast tell him how he felt. He was nervous of course but kept going.

He entered the classroom and could hear whispers from the students 'what's a kid from class 1-A doing here?' 'Isn't he the electricity kid?' 'Is here going to shinsou?'

Kaminari stopped in front of shinsou's desk. Shinsou's head was down buried into his arms. Kaminari tapped on his arm "Uh hey..?"

The purple haired male put his head up "Who are you?" He mumbled. Kaminari's heart stopped thinking this was a bad idea. "Wellll if you muust know-"

"Oh nevermind you're electricity guy" kaminari felt oddly happy that he actually was remembered. "Uh yea..! Hey can you come with me?"

Shinsou arched a brow "Excuse me?" He mumbled "Why should I?" Kaminari blushed "I just need to talk to you..!"

Shinsou sighed "Fine.." he stood up and stepped away from his desk "Lead the-" kaminari grabbed his hand and dragged shinsou away.

He couldn't hear the whispers over his own heartbeat though as he continued to walk until the got to an abandoned classroom. Kaminari's heart was beating like crazy.

He faces shinsou "So what is it?" He questioned making kaminari feel more nervous.

"Well uh you see..I.." kaminari trailed off for a moment. "Listen I'm gonna tell you something and..like just don't hate me..too much.." shinsou have a confused look. "Alright..i guess.." he muttered not really understanding this weird boy.

"Shinsou..I..I like you! Alot! I want to date you!" He finally said it. Shinsou barely knew him yet he confessed to him anyway. Shinsou looked shocked then looked around.

"This isn't some kind of prank is it?" He questioned making kaminari flinch. "O-Of course not!" He chuckled "Why would I prank you over something so serious..?"

Kaminari noticed the pale man's face go red "Right.. Then I guess we can..date.." kaminari froze. There was no way THE hitoshi shinsou, someone he liked for a few months now! Actually wanted to date him.

"R-Really?!" Kaminari smiled widely "If you ditch on me though I'll end you" he muttered making kaminari giggleed. "I won't!" Then shinsou said something that made his heart melt.

"You know what? I think I like you too~"


End file.
